Different objects may be located in different sections of a known electronic document. The objects may comprise text, figures, media clips, images, or the like, or combinations thereof. For example, the figures may be located in a first section of the electronic document and text describing the figures may be located in a second section of the electronic document. A known computer system may display the electronic document in an electronic window on a computer screen. A user may want to view the figures in the electronic document and view the text in the electronic document at the same time. In one example, the user may want to print the figures and view the printed figures while reading the text from the electronic document on the computer screen. However, a printer may not be readily available for printing the figures or there may be insufficient space for viewing the computer screen and viewing the printed figures at the same time. For example, the user may be traveling in an airplane with no printer and with limited room for viewing printed documents.
In another example, the user may direct the known computer system to display the text from a first electronic window on the computer screen and may direct the known computer system to display the figures from a second electronic window on the computer screen. The known computer system may display the first electronic window over the second electronic window covering all or part of the figures. The user may select the second electronic window in order to view the figures. In response to selection of the second electronic window, the known computer system may display the second electronic window over the first electronic window and cover all or part of the text displayed in the first electronic window. In order to view both the text and drawings of the electronic document, the user may need to repeatedly select between the first and second electronic window.